Benzimidazole derivatives intended for inhibiting gastric acid secretion are disclosed in numerous patent documents. Among these can be mentioned GB 1 500 043, GB 1 525 958, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,766, 4,255 431, 4,599,347, 4,555,518, 4,727,150, 4,628,098, EP 124 495, EP 208 452, EP 221 041, EP 279 149, EP 176 308 and Derwent abstract 87-294449/42. Benzimidazole derivatives proposed for use in the treatment or prevention of special gastrointestinal inflammatory diseases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,465.